Things You've Missed
by asaiasai
Summary: Hal yang menyatukan dan memisahkan kita berdua. Perbedaan yang nyata dan Persamaan yang kental. Abstraksi antara dua insan / Bercerita tentang hubungan dua karakter, berbeda setiap chapternya / Chapter 4 - Do not Ruin this Perfection - Hyuuga/Aida-
1. I won't go anywhere

**Judul : Things You've Missed**

**Author : asaiasai**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Chapter 1: I won't go anywhere (Kagami-kun X Kuroko)**

* * *

_Aku adalah bayanganmu_

_dan aku akan menjadikanmu, sang cahaya, menjadi nomor satu di Jepang._

.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi, kedengarannya memalukan sekali ya. Apalagi aku bicara begitu di tempat umum, untung saja tidak ada yang dengar. Yah, tapi yang sudah terjadi terjadilah, yang penting sekarang kami sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan apa yang kukatakan hari itu.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, lampunya mau kumatikan!" Seru Hyuuga-senpai yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Hari ini ia yang bertugas mengecek lapangan sebelum semua anggota pulang. Dan seperti biasanya, dia orang yang sangat patuh dan keras, jadi dia benar-benar tidak akan pulang sebelum lapangan kosong.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku juga merasa lelah sih, menu latihan yang diberikan pelatih hari ini sangat menyusahkan dan mungkin di antara kami Cuma Kagami-kun yang bisa tetap tertawa sambil melakukannya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dia kemana ya, apa sudah pulang? Masa sih, dia kan yang paling semangat.

Aku pun berdiri sambil mengelap wajahku yang sudah basah tak keruan. Semua anggota sudah selesai berganti baju, hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang masih menggenakan pakaian olahraga. Bukan karena latihanku yang paling lama, hanya saja aku keenakan istirahat di pojok. Harusnya ruang ganti sudah kosong, jadi aku bisa cukup berlama-lama. Habis badanku sakit dan nyeri semua, kalau ganti baju secepat biasanya bisa-bisa salah urat.

Tapi kayaknya aku salah deh, soalnya ternyata Kagami-kun ternyata masih di dalam… tertidur sih. Biasanya aku tak pernah tertarik dengan orang tidur, tapi karena memang malas ganti baju jadi aku duduk sebentar di sebelah Kagami-kun dan memperhatikannya. Dia belum sempat ganti baju dan duduk tertidur begitu saja di depan lokernya. Jahat juga sih senior-senior tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

….Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega sih membangunkannya, habis wajahnya damai begitu. Kagami-kun yang biasanya heboh dan seram kalau di lapangan, benar-benar tidak bisa disamakan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Apa segitu ngantuknya ya? Masa sih badannya yang super kekar itu tetap bisa kelelahan juga. Apa dia juga latihan sepulang kegiatan di klub, atau dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali? Yang jelas dia pasti berusaha keras untuk bisa mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai. Yah kalau dia tidak begitu nanti aku yang repot.

_Suatu saat, kalian berdua akan berpisah jalan._

Tuh kan jadi ingat kata-kata Kise-kun.

…Tapi jujur saja, kala itu aku sempat meragukannya. Karena Kagami-kun-kun saat ini sejujurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine-kun yang dulu. Si bodoh yang suka Basket.

Alasanku menjadikan Aomine-kun sebagai cahaya adalah karena sosoknya yang terus berlari maju, seakan ia tak akan pernah berhenti. Perlahan aku bisa melihat sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya, siap mengantarkannya menjejakkan kaki ke langit. Seberapa jauh ia bisa terbang? Aku ingin menyaksikannya.

Aku, tak bisa sepertinya. Aku tahu seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, selalu ada batas. Namun aku tidak sudi hanya hidup sebagai penonton belaka, aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari cerita heroik itu. Maka aku terus mengejar Aomine-kun, seperti bayangannya.

Namun, ia berlari terlampau jauh, hingga aku tak bisa menyentuh punggungnya yang lebar. Aku mati-matian menjaga agar langkahku tetap dekat, namun sia-sia saja, sekarang ia sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Aomine-kun adalah temanku, harusnya aku senang melihatnya terus maju ke depan, tapi.. aku tidak melihatnya terbang.

Apa suatu saat Kagami-kun akan seperti itu juga? Berlari sebegitu jauhnya, pupus dari jangkauanku.

"RUN AND GUN!" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba begitu. Apa itu?

"Oh, aku ketiduran." Rupanya itu alarm ponsel Kagami-kun, jadi dia memang sudah merencanakan untuk tidur ya, sia-sia aku kasihan. Kenapa pilih alarm yang bikin sakit jantung begitu sih, dasar orang besar ini, kebanyakan adrenalin. "Ya ampun, badanku sakit semua."

"Jelas saja kau tidur begitu saja sehabis latihan sebegitu kerasnya."

"Oh, kau masih disini ya Kuroko? Kenapa tidak membangunkan sih?" Kagami-kun menoleh ke arah tempatku tadi. "LOH? MENGHILANG?"

"Aku disini." Ujarku sambil memasukkan baju kotorku ke dalam tas.

"Ja..Jangan bikin bingung dong? Mana sudah selesai ganti baju lagi! Memangnya kau Ninja?" Kagami-kun ngomel sendiri sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku tidak menggubris ucapannya, pengen cepat pulang saja. Lagi enak-enak bermelankoli tiba-tiba diganggu oleh suara alarm konyol.

"Oi Kuroko, ada apa?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu Galau." Ujarnya sembari melepas sepatu basket kesayangannya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Dah." Aku meninggalkannya tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi.

"Nggak bakal kemana-mana kok." Aku menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Maksudnya apa sih.

"Ha-?"

"Aku." Ia mengatakannya dengan yakin sambil menatapku tajam.

Oh.

Seenaknya saja baca pikiran orang.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu.. sebaiknya aku tetap disini." Aku pun mematikan lampu ruang ganti dan segera menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Hehe, bisa kudengar suara Kagami-kun yang berteriak panik sambil mengumpat namaku.

.

.

Sekali lagi, aku akan bertaruh. Dan kali ini, tidak boleh gagal.

_NOT WRITING ANIME FANFIC SINCE 2 YEARS AGO LOL _

_REVIEW PLEASE :D_


	2. I love Basketball too!

Judul : Things You've Missed

Author : asaiasai

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Chapter 2 I love Basketball too! (Kise X Kuroko)

* * *

_Yang jelas kala itu, aku membenci Basket_

_ Karena itu, ketika aku bertemu dengan Kagami-kun, aku merasa dia sangat luar biasa_

_ Ia sangat mencintai Basket_

Huft, aku masih tidak paham dengan kata-katanya itu. Bukannya menang itu yang paling penting? Seberapa cintanya kau pada sesuatu, tapi kalau ada orang lain yang lebih hebat darimu pasti kau kesal juga. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Kurokocchi.

Dia itu orangnya misterius, sesuai dengan karakternya yang suka lenyap tiba-tiba. Tapi aku selalu menyangka dia memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan kami berlima. Tak kusangka dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah hari kemenangan itu. Kenapa sih dia tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami dan memilih jalan sendiri?

"Aaaaaah! Terserah lah." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sambil berteriak kesal. Aku itu sangat menghormati Kurokocchi dan sebenarnya ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlalu suka kudekati, yah dia juga begitu pada yang lainnya sih. Tetap saja, aku merasa dia memperlakukanku agak berbeda dari orang lain. Perlakuan spesial? Bukan, justru karena aku tidak spesial makanya dia begitu, huh. Jadi iri dengan Aominecchi.

Aku memonyongkan bibirku panjang-panjang sambil menyusuri jalan pulang. Sudah senja dan lapangan yang ada di dekat rumahku juga mulai menyepi. Padahal biasanya ada anak-anak yang bermain basket.

.

.

Baru saja aku berkata begitu, hujan turun deras sekali.

"Uaaaaaaah!" Aku segera berlari menuju _Konbini _terdekat. Tapi tetap saja tubuhku terlanjur basah kuyup. Sial banget sih hidupku, sudah Kurokocchi menolak tawaranku, pertandingan juga kalah, sekarang kebasahan begini. Tapi aku tetap terlihat keren sih basah-basah begini hehehehe. Cewek-cewek yang ikutan berteduh pun melihatku dengan wajah berseri, bangga bangga tidak sih hehe.

.

Memangnya main basket dengan kami tidak semenarik bermain dengan si Kagamicchi ya? Padahal kami juara nasional, tapi kenapa dia lebih memilih bermain bersama tim lemah hanya karena perbedaan rasa kecintaaan terhadap Basket? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?

Aku sumpah kesal sekali pada sifat Kurokocchi yang seperti itu. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengannya, atau mungkin pada suatu titik tertentu aku ingin menjadi 'cahaya'nya. Tapi sepertinya aku punya suatu cela yang ia tak suka dan aku tak pernah paham itu! Ya ampun, kenapa sih kau meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu_

_ ._

Atau jangan-jangan, bukan dia yang pergi.. tapi.. apa mungkin karena memang sejak awal kami tidak pernah berjalan bersama? Sejak pertama, kami memang berjalan sendiri-diri, menyusuri jalan yang kami inginkan?

Aku rasa hubungan kami tidak renggang bahkan kami juga sering pergi bersama. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi.. mungkin memang hanya sebatas itu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai teman-temanku hanya saja.. aku merasa tidak bisa mempercayai mereka hingga bisa mengizinkan mereka berjalan bersama di mimpiku. Tapi apa itu salah?

.

_Karena Kagami-kun sangat menyukai basket_

.

Aku suka kok.

.

Mungkin.

Mungkin yang aku sukai sebenarnya bukan basket, tapi kemenangan itu sendiri.

.

Jadi teringat dulu Kurokocchi pernah bilang sesuatu padaku setelah selesai pertandingan perempat final. Tentu saja hari itu kami menang telak tanpa mendapat perlawananan yang berarti. Tapi kalau kuingat-ingat, hari itu kami tidak tampak seperti orang yang memenangkan pertandingan. Hanya terlihat seperti sekelompok orang yang melaksanakan rutinitasnya.

Saat itulah Kurokocchi berkata begini padaku, "Kise-kun. Terima kasih."

Saat kutanya kenapa dia tersenyum kecil, "Sampai saat ini pun kau tetap tersenyum."

Benar juga, mungkin memang cuma aku yang gembira waktu itu.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kusukai? Aku tidak menyukai tantangan seperti Aominecchi. Tapi aku juga tak seperti Muracchi yang membenci Basket. Jadi apa? Aku selalu bosan melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ada tantangan, tapi nyatanya aku tetap merasa gembira. Apa ini karena aku menang… atau aku memang menyukai Basket dari hatiku?

.

Hujan pun berhenti mengguyur tanah. Aku pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Lapangan yang tadinya kosong kini penuh oleh anak-anak SD. Ternyata mereka masih menggunakannya untuk bermain basket. Permainan mereka masih seratus persen mentah, tapi aku senang melihatnya. Rasanya jadi ingin menyentuh bola basket. Huh.

Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukai Basket?

Soal perasaan aku tidak kalah, hanya saja mungkin benar selama ini aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku tidak mungkin mengenal basket tanpa Aominecchi. Aku ingin sekali bermain dengannya, sampai sekarang pun.

Tapi sudah lama aku lupa, rasa gembira itu.

Rasa gembira yang tidak kau habiskan sendiri, tapi bersama teman yang kau percayai.

Pantas saja perasaanku selama ini tidak terasa penuh, seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena toh kami menyabet gelar juara nasional.

Tapi pertandingan tadi menyadarkanku, bahwa untuk mengalahkan mereka tidak cukup dengan perasaan yang setengah-setengah.

Permainan ini tidak diciptakan dengan metode tim tanpa alasan.

Karena Basket bukan soal menang dan bukan soal kesendirian.

.

"Hei Kuroko, aku juga menyukainya loh. Basket."

_._

_Berikutnya aku akan bertanding dengan segenap perasaanku._

_Tentu saja dengan kemenangan._

_Hehe_

_._

* * *

_TOOK DAYS TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE I WAS LAZY HAHAHAHA_

_Lol happy belated birthday to my beloved Kise :*_

_Kinda forget whether kise calls murasakibara, "muracchi" or "murasakibaracchi" hahahaha murasakibaracchi is kinda long so I took muracchi instead_


	3. I Know

Judul : Things You've Missed

Author : asaiasai

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Chapter 3 I know (Midorima X Takao)

* * *

A/N: Well yeah thanks buat yang udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya :") seneng jug ague haha mau ngeramein ini fandom di ffn, sepi juga :~; padahal sebenernya rame juga kayak tadi gue ke kinokuniya PS sama temen, ngobrolin kurobasu, trus temen gue yang ga terlalu fasih sama kurobasu "Aomine itu yang sama kise, kan?", belom gue jawab, cewek sebelah gue entah siapa ketawa-ketawa "HAHAHA AOMINE SAMA KISE HAHAHA." Langsung speechless gajelas gue wkwk. well Cuma mau curhat dikit, ENJOY!

* * *

_Hari ini adalah terburuk bagi kalian yang berzodiak Cancer_

_ Tidak, mungkin ini adalah hari terburuk dari semua hari buruk kalian. Cancer!_

_ Jadi, sebaiknya hindari keluar rumah, ya?_

_ ._

Aku menaikkan alisku dan menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Kemudian aku menaruh kepalaku di atas meja sambil menghela napas. Padahal besok Winter Cup sudah dimulai, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa latihan. Kalau aku memaksa keluar, bisa-bisa aku malah cedera atau mungkin terlibat sesuatu yang mengakibatkan aku tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur saja." Meskipun ini baru pukul 8 pagi. Aku pun kembali merebahkan badan di tempat tidur yang belum sempat kubereskan.

Padahal sampai sekarang belum pernah bolos latihan..

_ ._

Tidak bisa tidur. Ugh. Coba guling-guling saja deh.

.

.

Aduh kenapa tidak bisa?

.

Aku pun melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Kemudian kuambil kembali kacamata yang baru saja kulepas. Rasanya depresi…

Ingin latihan. Ingin latihan.

Aku ingin pegang bola!

Atau aku latihan di kamar saja ya? Tapi nanti ada barang yang rusak.. Barang-barang keberuntungan untuk seminggu ke depan semuanya pecah belah, bisa gawat kalau rusak! Aku bisa dikutuk oleh dewi keberuntungan!

.

Baiklah coba tidur lagi. Pertama, lepas kacamata. Kedua, rebahkan badan. Ketiga, pejamkan mata…

.

SIAL TIDAK BISA!

.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus keluar, kena sinar matahari dan memegang bola basket kemudian melakukan rutinitasku melakukan shoot. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ketabrak mobil saat di perjalanan. Atau tiba-tiba aku diajak berkelahi oleh preman tidak jelas sok tahu yang mengejek bulu mataku?

Tapi aku harus latihan! Aku tidak sudi kalah oleh Seirin lagi.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_ ._

"Oi Shin-chan, ini aku, bu-ka pin-tu-nya~" Apa itu? Takao? Mau apa dia kesini? Kalau dengan orang ini belum-belum perasaanku sudah curiga saja. Habis mau bagaimana lagi tampangnya saja sipit tidak jelas begitu, terlihat seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Hih.

"Mau ngapain kau disini, hah? Aku tidak bisa keluar hari ini."

"Uah, jangan galak-galak dong. Pelatih menyuruh kita berkumpul dan berlatih sebentar sebelum pertandingan besok. Dan karena ponselmu tak aktif jadi aku disuruh menjemputmu." Ponselku memang sengaja kumatikan supaya tidak tambah 'gatal' pergi ke luar.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, hari ini aku seorang Cancer tidak bisa keluar. Bahaya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan duduk disini sampai kau keluar." Kemudian terdengar suara lantai yang berkerit, sialan dia benar-benar menunggu di depan pintu! Maunya apa sih? Sampai kiamat juga tidak bakalan kubuka!

"Terserah. Tunggu saja sampai lumutan."

"…Padahal sendirinya berkepala lumut." Ugh, sialan, rambut hijau kerenku ini memang selalu mengundang perhatian orang untuk dihina.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam, sepertinya Takao sudah pergi.

"Belum pergi~"

"Kau masih disitu? Cepat pulang! Aku risih ada orang di depan kamarku!"

"Oh… kau takut aku menguping aktivitasmu ya, hmm.. memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Shin-chan? Hehehehehehehe." Tawa Takao yang mesum membuatku ngeri. Seseorang bawa dia keluar dari sini!

"Berisik! Kenapa sih kau harus menungguku! Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Habis aku ingin latihan dengan kau."

.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak ingin latihan denganmu sekarang."

"Wah kejamnya." Mungkin saat itu Takao sedang menyandarkan kepalanya karena terdengar bunyi 'Duk' yang lumayan keras. "Kenapa sih kau percaya dengan ramalan bintang?"

"Simpel saja, di alam semesta ini pasti ada kekuatan yang berada di luar jangkauan pikiran kita. Dan aku yakin, dengan mengetahuinya maka hidup kita akan menjadi lebih mudah." Ya benar, dengan cara seperti itulah aku hidup tenang sampai sekarang. Karena kekuatan gaib yang selalu melindu-

"Garing."

"A-Apa?"

"Boleh saja kau percaya yang seperti itu, tapi bukankah ada yang harus kau percayai sebelum itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kepercayaan itu bukan sesuatu yang konkret, terkadang hal itu bisa mengkhianati kita. Coba ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana tragisnya akhir pertandingan kita dengan Seirin."

"…Ya aku tahu itu hari keberuntungan Cancer." Aku tahu ramalan bintang tak sepenuhnya tepat, jadi kalau ada satu atau dua kesalahan aku biasanya memakluminya.

"Nah itu. Kau mungkin bisa menang kalau kau percaya hal lain selain itu." Terdengar suara Takao yang berdiri. "Di lapangan, tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai selain temanmu sendiri, kan?"

.

.

Brengsek, aku jadi sentimental tidak jelas seperti Kuroko hahahaha. Sial, kalau memang ini yang dewi keberuntungan inginkan, aku tidak masalah menerima satu atau dua hal untuk kupercayai. Selama itu artinya bisa membawa kami dalam kemenangan.

Teman setim ya? Jelas timku yang sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sekumpulan monster waktu aku di Teikou, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Seirin. Tanpa segelintir orang terbaik, tim itu tidak akan maju. Pertanyaannya, kenapa mereka berhasil mengalahkanku?

_Batasku? Aku sudah lama melewatinya_

Sepertinya, akan selalu ada batasan baru untukku.

Namun, seperti sebelumnya, aku pasti akan melewatinya.

"Aku tahu, kok."

Aku mengambil tas olahragaku dan memakai kacamataku. Kemudian aku memutar knop pintu dengan yakin.

"Pagi." Takao menyapaku dengan seringainya yang tetap menyebalkan.

"Pagi."

.

.

Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Juga pada Kuroko.

* * *

_Faster than I expected yeah!_

_Masing-masing Chara kurobasu kalo manggil temennya beda-beda gitu sih jadi gue kadang-kadang suka mentok disitu terus musti repot nyari referensi huhuhuhuhu /stress bukain chapter satu satu/_

_Review please_


	4. Do not ruin this Perfection

Judul : Things You've Missed

Author : asaiasai

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Chapter 4 Do not ruin the perfection (Hyuuga X Riko)

* * *

_Kalau begitu, tahun depan, ayo kita jadi nomor satu di Jepang_

Kalimat itu, tidak pantas kuucapkan sekarang. Aku yang sekarang, terlihat seperti pecundang. Kekalahan yang kami alami di Interhigh kemaren, meskipun sudah beberapa minggu lewat, namun rasa itu masih tertinggal. Perasaan yang membuatku marah namun sekaligus menyadarkan bahwa aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Cuma orang lemah yang harusnya tinggal di bangku penonton.

.

Aku mencoba melakukan beberapa latihan shoot hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, lemparanku tidak banyak yang masuk. Untung saja tidak ada Pelatih disini, bisa-bisa action figure-ku lenyap semua.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu.

.

Kami kalah dari Seishinkan. Dan kami semua tahu, harusnya kami tidak kalah dari tim yang levelnya lebih rendah dari Kiseki no Sedai. Meskipun Kagami duduk di bench, setidaknya kami.. sebenarnya bisa menang meskipun dengan selisih angka yang dekat.

Namun, saat itu moral kami sudah hancur.

Karena Pertandingan dengan Touou.

.

Sebagai Kapten, aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Karena semuanya akan melihatku dan mengikutiku.

Tapi, mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri sekarang.

Rasanya hampa.

.

Lemparanku meleset lagi. Kalau begini, jangankan Winter Cup, untuk kembali bermain seperti biasa pun mungkin tubuhku akan menolak.

_Krek_

Bunyi apa itu?

_Krek_

_ Krek_

EH?

_Krak!_

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikkan latihan payahmu ya. Sudah 36 kali kau meleset, sepertinya hari ini rak action figure-mu harus bersih-bersih, hehe." Riko menyeringai sambil bersiap menghancurkan 'Mitsuhide Akechi'-ku! Ti-tidak!

"AAAAAH! Kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu!" Pintaku sambil berlutut di hadapan sang pelatih sambil melihat pecahan 'Nobunaga Oda'-ku yang sudah hancur berantakan. Uh, aku mengumpulkannya setengah mati dan dia menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Kan kau sendiri yang minta padaku untuk menghancurkannya jika kau meleset saat latihan."

"Ja-jangan hitung yang tadi. Hitung saja dari sekarang." Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil bola, bersiap untuk membidik lagi.

.

Meleset.

.

_KREK KRAK KREK_

Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Mitsuhide sedang berteriak minta tolong Ugh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tak pernah sepayah ini sebelumnya." Riko menaruh tangannya di pinggang, bergaya sedikit arogan. Ia juga melihatku dengan tatapan sinis. Yah wajar saja sih kalau dia tidak suka melihatku. "Aku tahu kalah itu menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus sampai merusak tubuhmu."

"Ugh." Rupanya dia tahu, soal latihan kerasku.

"Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak istirahat lebih dari 5 jam, kau kira tubuhmu itu apa?" Memang sih aku juga merasa latihan yang kulakukan ini terlalu berat. Dari sebelum matahari terbit hingga menjelang tengah malam aku terus-terusan mengulang berbagai menu latihan. Tapi kalau latihan biasa saja aku kalah, maka aku harus latihan lebih keras lagi!

"Tapi ini penting! Supaya me-"

_Plak!_

Akhirnya, kena tampar juga.

"Jangan sok tahu." Riko menatapku kesal. "Kalau soal tubuhmu, aku yang lebih tahu daripada dirimu sendiri!"

.

.

Maaf, aku tak bermaksud tertawa disini, tapi yang barusan itu kedengerannya tidak enak. "..Maaf, Riko.."

.

"AAAAAAAH! Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" Ia menamparku lagi. "Begini ya, mata empat! Kalau kau tidak bisa menang dengan cara lama, coba saja cara baru! Tidak ada gunanya kau memaksakan diri seperti itu!" Riko menunjukku dengan galak.

"Cara Baru? Contohnya?"

"Ehm yah.. kita akan pikirkan itu nanti." Riko menurunkan tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. "Aku hanya tidak mau ada lagi orang bodoh di tim kita yang cedera."

.

Ah, benar juga, Kiyoshi.

Dan juga, Kagami.

"Aku tidak akan jadi seperti itu." Aku merebahkan badanku di lantai sambil memandang langit-langit. "Lagipula mereka berdua akan bergabung kembali kan untuk Winter Cup? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Haah… kenapa sih kalian semua keras kepala." Riko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak terdengar seperti Kapten, tahu?"

Mungkin memang benar, aku yang sekarang kelihatan sangat lemah. Padahal harusnya aku tetap tegar dan menyemangati yang lainnya. Ternyata tabiatku memang tidak pantas jadi seorang pemimpin. Dibandingkan denganku, Kagami dan Kuroko, jauh lebih berguna. Aku tak bisa membayangkan menjalani pertandingan tanpa mereka.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak kelemahan. Tapi jangan kau pikir orang lain tidak punya."

Aku mendongak sedikit memperhatikan mata Riko yang serius.

"Kita ini cuma kumpulan orang lemah, tapi saat kita berdiri di lapangan bersama-sama, kita menjadi suatu kesempurnaan." Riko menarik kerah bajuku dengan tatapan mengancam. " Karena itu jangan coba-coba kau pergi. Jangan hancurkan kesempurnaan ini!"

"A..Aku tidak pergi kok." Wa-Wajahnya terlalu dekat!

"Tapi dengan menyiksa tubuhmu seperti ini, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kau lumpuh!" Ia melemparku dengan kasar. "Kau sudah jadi bagian dari tim ini! Tubuhmu itu adalah aset tim kita! Jangan berani merusaknya tanpa izin."

Riko pun berdiri dan meninggalkanku tertegun sendirian. Sebelum mencapai pintu keluar ia berkata dengan suara kecil, "Bangun dan busungkan dadamu, besok kita akan menyambut teman lama kita."

Haha, "Siap, Pelatih."

.

_Jangan kau hancurkan kesempurnaan ini!_

_ ._

Tim ini, memang The Best!

* * *

_YEAH YEAH YEAH Just watch episode 12 and as usual it was epic :")_

_ I need new OP! ._

_ Well, please review!_


End file.
